A Dream
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: "The tree in the middle of my courtyard. The wind was really strong last night," A silvery voice states. "When I saw it in the morning, a branch broke off and I thought it might be good for re-planting." A figure with soft looking green eyes and a gentle smile who was shielded by a bright light turned around, their arm reaching out and in their hand was a tree branch.


" _Spring passes and one remembers one's innocence._

 _Summer passes and one remembers one's exuberance._

 _Autumn passes and one remembers one's reverence._

 _Winter passes and one remembers one's perseverance."_

― _Yoko Ono_

 _Pale pink Sakura petals free themselves from the long branches. They dance their way to the ground through a strong breeze._

" _The tree in the middle of my courtyard. The wind was really strong last night," A silvery voice states. "When I saw it in the morning, a branch broke off and I thought it might be good for re-planting." A figure with soft looking green eyes and a gentle smile who was shielded by a bright light turned around, their arm reaching out and in their hand was a tree branch. "You like flowers, right." Their hand was giving the branch to someone but suddenly everything was quickly disappearing, like liquid evaporating in a hot summer's day._

 _The scene was then soon replaced by room lit only by the early morning sun's rays. A figure who is also shielded by the bright light lay on the wooden floor. Only their grey eyes and shoulder length black hair were visible. They seemed to be muttering something, their voice sounding so heartbroken. "…I sear this everlasting mark onto me." Their eyes slowly shut, preventing the tears gathering in their eyes from falling. "And even if morning comes, I'll just keep breathing normally." They continue to say in a shaky voice. "I won't cry." They say thickly, their arm raising up to cover their closed eyes. "Why is it necessary to cry?" the tears glide down their smooth cheeks._

Ritsu awoke with a loud gasp, inhaling air as if he had just submerged from underwater after two minutes. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, his arms that were holding his body upwards were shaking badly. He brings his hands up; one to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and the other rests atop his left chest, as if to calm his racing heart.

"It was a dream…" he says airily to himself. "A freakishly vivid and strange dream."

After calming down, he goes to the bathroom to proceed with his morning routine, trying as much as he can to forget about the dream.

Once Ritsu was done, he walks into the living room, the smell of bacon and pancakes invading his nose.

"Morning!" He greets as he walks up to the person cooking. "Mmmm! That smells nice!" he comments while wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Good morning to you too, Ritsu." Takano Masamune greets his lover with a soft voice. "Will you please set the table for me?"

The green eyed man nodded his head and did as told. While doing so, he can't shake off the feeling of the dream he had. It just felt so realistic and vivid that he wondered if he dreamed up a novel he'd read when he was in college. Well, whatever it was, Ritsu shoved the filling out of his head and helped his boyfriend of three years with breakfast.

Takano and Onodera have been dating for the past three years when Takano was offered a job abroad, he at first wanted to decline, claiming that he can't leave so many things behind when in reality, he had meant Ritsu. But seeing as Ritsu still had his act up and still refuses to admit his feelings, Masamune reluctantly agrees to the offer. On the day of his flight, Ritsu had barged his way in the elder's apartment, chest rising and falling, indicated that he had ran from somewhere. "What the fuck are you doing?" he had gasped out. Takano, in a state of surprise, is unable to answer. "Why are you leaving me? Is this some sort of revenge for me leaving ten years ago?" he shouts.

Why was Takano leaving? Wasn't he happy here? Wasn't he the win who promised to never leave Emerald especially not after turning it into a hit?

"I…I,"

Takano blinks, anticipating Onodera's next words. In his heart, he hopes that Ritsu would finally confess so that Masamune would stay and they would both live happily ever after. But his mind, his mind says something entirely different. His mind says that Onodera would say something foolish, might even insult him and tells him that he doesn't ever want to see him again.

"I love you!" Ritsu shouts, body bending forward, hands on his knees. Masamune gasps, his eyes widen at the confession and at the sight before him. "Don't you get it? I've never stopped loving you and I never will. I just…I just can't express it as much as I used to." He chokes out. " _Please_ , please don't go."

Takano lurches towards the bowing editor. Arms wrapping themselves around the ginger while Takano's head rests atop the younger. "Ritsu," he calls out breathily. "I love you too."

And the rest, as they say is history.

Takano is currently washing his dishes while Ritsu played with his half eaten pancake.

"Hey, Masamune," The younger of the two calls out. When he receivs a hum that Masamune is listening, he continues. "I had this very strange dream last night. It was so strange that it almost felt real."

"Oh?" The elder questions as he rinses the bowel he had used for the pancake mix. "How so?"

"I don't know. It felt like…it felt like as if I had lived this life somehow." Ritsu answers, fork stopped playing with the yellowish brown pancake.

Takano turns to face his lover and rests his body against the kitchen sink. "What was the dream about?" he asks as he crossed his arms.

"I dreamt,"

Takano listens with attentive ears, listening to everything that Ritsu is saying and trying to figure out what it all means.

"…and that's what my dream is about." He finishes, looking up from his plate and locking gazes with his lover.

The editor-in-chief sighs, his shoulder shrugging lazily. "You could have been dreaming about a novel you've read and your subconscious was somehow reminding you if it."

Ritsu lets out an agreeing hum while he picked up his plates, throwing away the uneaten pancake and then proceeding to wash the plate. "Well, whatever it was, it was very sad and I hope they both have a happy ending in the end.

Hello, I'm very sorry if this is lame but I saw Hybrid Child this morning after a long week of rewatching Sekaiichi and going through the tumblr tag, I realize that a lot of people came up with a theory that Ritsu and Masaumene are the reincarnation of Kuroda and Tsukishima so I thought I'd write up something because there aren't a lot of Hybrid Child fanfictions and I 100% support this theory.

For now, I'm living this as a one shot. I might continue it, who knows.

P.S. Someone please write about this theory! It was be an amazing fic and I will be supporting you all the way through! :D


End file.
